guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Oggy
General Oggy is an Asura located in the southwest Alcazia Tangle only after you have finished the Genius Operated Living Enchanted Manifestation quest. He wishes to impress a female Asura named Jezza. If you have a Red Iris Flower in your inventory, he will ask if he can give it to her. He will also take Taro Leaves to put on his ears so that he can further impress Jezza. You will get 100 Asura reputation points after giving him Red Iris Flower (or both Red Iris Flower and Taro Leaves). Location *Tarnished Coast **Alcazia Tangle Dialogue "My whole life I've been telling myself that size doesn't matter. Um, try telling that to the ladies. I mean, What healthy female goes for a guy with tiny ears? If only there was a way I could naturally enhance them...." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Before having given anything) :Oggy: "Hello ladies. How you doin'?" :Florggi: "Oh Oggy, not again. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not interested!" :Oggy: "Who said I was even talking to you? I was directing my query at this fine young lady with you. Hey there, darlin'. How YOU doin'?" :Jezza: "*giggle*" :Florggi: "Jezza, please. This scrawny little ooze ball isn't worth a second glance. Beat it, Oggy. Come on. Let's go." :Oggy: "Ladies, ladies, please. Why the cold shoulder? The Oggmeister's boiling over with a potful o' love ready to thaw out those frigid hearts." :Florggi: "Because you're weird, smelly, and have teeny-tiny ears. That's why. Jezza, let's go!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Oggy) (If have Taro Leaves in your inventory) :"You know, taro leaves look an awful lot like a big sexy pair of ears." ::Player response: "Give Oggy the taro leaves." :"Hmm... you think it'll work? Perhaps with some tasteful fasteners they could be quite fetching. What have I got to lose, right? Are you sure you don't mind parting with them?" ::Accept: "Take them. They make my head look fat, anyway." ::Reject: "I changed my mind. Find your own pair." (aborts the conversation) :"Sweet! Once I'm done, no female will resist me. The next time you see me, I'll have one on each arm. Just you wait!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 (After giving Taro Leaves and rezoning) :Florggi: "Oggy, what in the heck do you have on your head? Did you get attacked by a salad? You look ridiculous!" :Oggy: "Ladies, no need to stare. I realize not everyone can carry off this look as well as I can. Tell you what. If you're nice, maybe I'll let you come a little closer and touch 'em." :Florggi: "..." :Jezza: "They're very cute, Oggy." :Oggy: "Ha! Score one for the Oggmeister." :Florggi: "Ew, gross! You don't actually like this creep, Jezza?" :Jezza: "What? A girl can't compliment another Asura on his impeccable taste?" :Oggy: "Yeah! All right! That's what I'm talkin' about!" :Florggi: "Disgusting! Don't encourage him. Ugh... I don't know if I can be friends with you anymore." (walks off) :Jezza: "Oh, blow it out your floppy ears." :Oggy: "Flawless victory! Uh huh! Who's the man? Me, that's who." :Jezza: "Okay, Oggy. You can shut up now." :Oggy: "Yes, ma'am." Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Oggy) (If have a Red Iris Flower in your inventory) :"Whoa, what's that flower you have? It's amazing. I've never seen something so beautiful. Can I have it? To give to Jezza? Please?" ::Accept: "Here. Take them." ::Reject: "Forget it. I like the way they smell." (aborts the conversation) :"This flower is sure to win me her love!" Notes *After handing the Taro Leaves to Oggy, the next time you visit him after rezoning, he will be wearing the leaves on his ears. Trivia *"How YOU doin'?" is possibly a Friends reference to Joey who frequently uses it as a pick-up line. Category:General NPCs (Eye of the North) Category:Alcazia Tangle